Wojna z Dominion
"The Alpha Quadrant seems wracked with chaos – it could ''use some order...."'' "Imposing your type of 'order' on the Alpha Quadrant...may prove more difficult than you imagine." :- The Female Changeling and Odo, 2371 Wojna z Dominion to konflikt zbrojny trwający dwa lata od końca 2373 do końca 2375 roku pochłonęła cały Alpha Kwadrant w jedną z najbardziej niszczycielskich i krwawych wojen w historii galaktyki. Konflikt toczył się pomiędzy Dominium, a sojuszem Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet, Klingońskiego Imperium i Romulańskiego Imperium Gwiezdnego. Preludium :Główny artykuł: Zimna wojna z Dominium "Nie masz pojęcia co się tutaj dzieje." - Eris Pierwszy kontakt Federacji z Dominium nastąpił w 2370, Zimna wojna między kilkoma głównymi mocarstwami w Alpha Kwadrant z Dominium, trwała trzy lata. Dominium umieściło szpiegów na ważnych stanowiskach w rządach Alpha i Bata Kwadrant, Dominium całkowicie wymazało Cardassiańską Kastę Obsidianową, oraz drastycznie zmniejszając możliwości Romulańskiej Tal Shiar, prawie spowodowali wojnę między Federacją, a Tzenkethi i rozpoczęli wojnę między Klingońskim Imperium, a Cardassiańską Unią, który jednocześnie spowodował konflikt między Federacją, a Klingonami. (DS9: The Die is Cast, The Adversary, The Way of the Warrior) Konflikt między Klingonami i Cardassianami utorował drogę Dominium do zdobycia przyczółka w Alpha Kwadrant. W połowie 2373, Gul Dukat sfrustrowany stratami Cardassia od Klingonów, negocjował wejście Cardassiańskiej Unii do Dominium. Dominium natychmiast rozpoczyna wzmacnianie Cardassiańskiej Unii cotygodniowymi konwojami okrętów wojennych i żołnierzy z Gamma Kwadrant. Z swoim nowym sojusznikiem, Dukat był w stanie pozbyć się Klingonów z Cardassiańskiego terytorium i wymazać Maquis z strefy zdemilitaryzowanej. W tym momencie Federacja i Klingoni odnowili swoje sojusz i zgodził się stanąć ramię w ramię przeciwko nowemu zagrożeniu. (DS9: By Inferno's Light, Blaze of Glory) Chociaż praktycznie wojna jeszcze nie wybuchła, to nastąpiło już kilka potyczek w pobliżu Cardassiańskiej granicy, w ciągu najbliższych kilku miesięcy statki, takie jak U.S.S. Tian An Men, NCC-21382 oraz IKS B'Moth zostały zniszczone lub zaginęły. Dodatkowo, Dominium zabezpieczyło się paktem o nieagresji z kilkoma mocarstwami, w tym Zgromadzeniem Tholian, Miradorn, Bajoran, i być może najważniejsze, Romulańskim Imperium Gwiezdnym. Mając nadzieję uniknąć dalszego wzmacniania się Dominium, Federacja zdecydowała się zaminować wejście do Bajorańskiego tunelu, ten ruch doprowadził do rozpoczęcia wojny. (DS9: Soldiers of the Empire, In the Cards, Call to Arms) Rozpoczęcie Wojny "Tracimy pokój, co oznacza, wojna mogła być naszą jedyną nadzieją." - Benjamin Sisko, 2373 Dowiedziawszy się o zamiarze zaminowania tunelu przez Federację, duża flota Dominium została wysłana do Deep Space 9 w celu przejęcia stacji. Pomimo ciężkiego uzbrojenia, stacja nie miała środków do odparcia floty Dominium bez pomocy od Federacji. Personel Starfleet starała się powstrzymać flotę do czasu zakończenia minowania tunelu. Następnie musieli opuścić stację DS9. Jednakże, podczas gdy siły Dominium były zajęte na DS9, Grupa Zadaniowa Federacji i Klingonów przekroczyła granicę z Cardassiańskiej Unii i zniszczyła stocznię Dominium na Torros III. (DS9: Call to Arms, Behind the Lines) Sukces Dominium i impas W ciągu najbliższych trzech miesięcy, floty Federacji i Klingonów zaangażowały się w wiele krwawych bitw z Dominium. Jednak za każdym razem Sojusz został zmuszony do odwrotu. W próbie zatrzymania ekspansji Dominium w Alpha Kwadrant, Federacja wysyłała swoją siódmą flotę składającą się z 112 statków do systemu Tyra. Siódma Flota została również zmuszona do odwrotu, ale tylko czternaście statków było w stanie wrócić z powrotem - kolejna klęska dla Federacji. (DS9: A Time to Stand) W ciągu trzech miesięcy po wybuchu wojny, Kapitan Benjamin Sisko przeprowadził misję infiltracji, która zniszczyła magazyn ketracelu-białego Dominium w przestrzeni Cardassiańskiej co jeszcze bardziej komplikuje ich problemy z dostawami. Dukat odpowiedział atakiem na Federacje wchodząc w głąb przestrzeni, chcąc zdobyć druzgoce zwycięstwo nad Starfleet przed końcem dawek ketracelu-białego. Pod koniec następnego miesiąca, front przedłużony został od terytorium Federacji, Wolkan i Bolian którzy znaleźli się w spornym regionie. Krótko po kolejnej misji infiltracji udało się zniszczyć ogromną ilość czujników Dominium w Gromadzie Argolis, Starfleet rozpoczęła działania dzięki którym udało się złagodzić presję na froncie Bolian. Niemniej jednak, morale gwałtownie spadały do takich poziomów, że nawet Klingoni zaczęli wątpić, czy mogą pokonać Dominium. (DS9: Behind the Lines, Favor the Bold) W drugim kwartale tego roku, po wielu miesiącach siły Dominium wycofują się, Kapitan Sisko próbował przekonać Dowództwo Starfleet, że Federacja musi przejść do ofensywy. Zaproponował Plan odbicie Deep Space 9, który zakładał skorzystanie z zespołu zadaniowego składającego się z flot drugiej, piątej i dziewiątej. Admirał Coburn sprzeciwił się temu planowi obawiając się, że zbyt wiele statków byłby przekierowanych z dala od Ziemi, pozostawiając ją otwartą na atak Dominium. Sisko w końcu przekonał Admirała, że kluczem do wygrania wojny jest zapobieganie przysyłania posiłków Dominium poprzez tunel. Plan został zatwierdzony, jednak Federacja otrzymała informację, że Dominium było tylko trzy dni od dezaktywacji pola minowego, a Dziewiątą Flotą miała jeszcze przed sobą cztery dni lotu. Dodatkowo Klingońskie Imperium jeszcze nie zgodziło się uczestniczyć w operacji powołując się na te same obawy jak Admirał Coburn tylko, że całe Imperium jest wrażliwe a nie tylko Ziemia. Niemniej jednak Starfleet czuła, że nie miała wyboru aby wdrożyć swoją grupę zadaniową tylko floty druga i piąta nie zdążą dotrzeć na DS9 przed dezaktywacją pola minowego. Bez pola minowego, Federacja najprawdopodobniej zostanie opanowana przez siły Dominium. Grupa zadaniowa składająca się z ponad 600 statków Federacji, które wyruszyły z Bazy kosmicznej 375 i ruszyły w kierunku systemu Bajorańskiego. Zdając sobie sprawę, że flota Federacji była na bezpośrednim kursie na Deep Space 9 Dukat wyciągnął znaczną liczbę okrętów Dominium z linii frontu, by zniszczyć flotę przeciwnika i zapobiec przejęciu stacji. Tylko godziny pozostały do dezaktywacji pola minowego, Weyoun zapewnił Dukata, że wszystkie statki utracone w bitwie będzie można łatwo zamienić na nowe z 2800 statków Jem'Hadar, które czekają po drugiej stronie korytarza. Powtórzył też, że utrzymanie stacji było priorytetem. (DS9: Favor the Bold) Flota Dominium wystawiła 1254 statki przeciwko Federacji podczas próby odbicia Deep Space 9. Kapitan Sisko próbował odciągnąć statki Cardassian, aby zrobić lukę w linii Dominium i przebić się do stacji. Dukat realizując plan Sisko widział szansę dla własnego. Chciał pozwolić siłą Federacji przebić się tylko by je otoczyć, a życie ludzi pozostawić do swojej dyspozycji. Siły Federacji biorą ciężkie straty bitwa wydawała się niemal utracona. Jednak ogromna flota Klingonów nagle przyleciała i zajęła siły Dominium odwracając losy bitwy na korzyść Federacji i umożliwiając U.S.S. Defiant przebić się przez linie na Deep Space 9. Chociaż Dukat dotrzymał obietnicy i zniszczył pole minowe, ale okazało się to bezużyteczne dla Dominium, gdyż kapitan Sisko wleciał do korytarza i przekonał proroków, aby zniszczyli wszystkie statki Dominium. Bez posiłków w drodze bitwa wygrana była na rzecz Federacji i Klingonów, a siły Dominium zostały zmuszone do wycofania się z stacji. Ta operacja była pierwszą poważną bitwą i zwycięstwem, a także to koniec przywództwa Dukata. Jego podwładny Damar zastąpił go. (DS9: Sacrifice of Angels) Wojna weszła w tymczasowy zastój, Dominium wycofało się do przestrzeni Cardassiańskiej, a działalność wzdłuż granicy była rzadka. Podczas tej ciszy Dominium proponowało pokój z Federacją, oferując nawet wycofanie swoich wojsk i oddanie sporej ilości terytorium. Analiza zespołu kierowanego przez doktora Juliana Bashira ustaliła, że Dominium tylko stara się zdobyć Kabrel system który pozwoliłby im na produkcję ketracelu-białego w Alpha Kwadrant, rozwiązało by problem dostaw z Gamma Kwadrant przez korytarz. Chociaż Dominion korzysta z okazji, aby przegrupować swoje siły to Federacja i Klingoni potrzebowali wytchnienia w walce bardziej niż Dominium. Walki wznowiono kilka tygodni później. (DS9: Statistical Probabilities) Pomimo ich sukcesu odzyskania Deep Space 9, Federacja i siły Klingonów były dalekie od zwycięstwa. Statki patrolujące Cardassiańską granice często były atakowane. U.S.S. Cortez zaginął z całą załogą podczas patrolu granicznego. Dominium zaczęło hodowlę Jem'Hadar w Alpha Kwadrant, aby zrekompensować braki posiłków z Gamma Kwadrant. W 2375 braki Ketracelu białego były mniejsze, gdyż Son'a rozpoczęli produkcję dla Jem'Hadar. (DS9: Far Beyond the Stars, One Little Ship, Resurrection, Penumbra, Star Trek IX: Insurrection) Pod koniec 2374, Dominion rozpoczęło inwazję na Betazed w sektorze Kalandra. Zaskoczyło to Federacje ponieważ Starfleet uważa sektor Kalandra za zbyt daleko od linii Dominium, aby stanowić zagrożenie. Ponadto Dziesiąta Flota Federacji, która została przydzielona do obrony systemu Betazed został złapany poza pozycją podczas ćwiczeń bojowych. Systemy obrony planetarnej Betazed były przestarzałe i bez pełnej załogi. Dzięki zdobyciu tego systemu Dominium było w stanie zaatakować Wolkan, Andoria, Tellar i Alpha Centauri. Ponadto Federacja cierpi na niedobór kadry przez masowe ofiary do tej pory, a wiele z ich stoczni jest jeszcze odbudowane.Stocznie Dominium produkują z wydajnością 100% a legiony Jem'Hadar były hodowane w niewiarygodnym tempie. Bez pomocy, to tylko kwestia czasu aby Dominium by pokonało zarówno Klingonów i Federacje. (DS9: In the Pale Moonlight) Federacja zaczęła coraz bardziej desperacko szukać sojuszników. Chorąży Nog, jedyny Ferengi w Starfleet został wysłany, aby osobiście przekazał wiadomość Wielkiemu Nagus Zek z Sojuszu Ferengi od Rady Federacji, a Jake Sisko spekulował, że wiadomość była propozycją sojuszu. Dodatkowo, U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-E otrzymała rozkaz powitania Evora jako nowego protektoratu Federacji, mimo że Evora rozwinęła napęd warp rok wcześniej. Rada Federacji uważała, że w świetle strat poniesionych przez Borg i Dominium, Federacja potrzebowała wszystkich sprzymierzeńców, jakich mogła znaleźć. Ale może najważniejszym sojusznikiem byli Romulanie. Punkt zwrotny "Pomyśl, są na doskonałej pozycji. Mogą siedzieć i patrzeć, jak ich najwięksi rywale wykrwawiają się podczas długiej wojny. Nic nie zagraża ich interesom. Dlaczego mieliby nadstawiać karki? Nie mają żadnego powodu, aby się angażować w naszą wojnę." - Jadzia Dax, 2374 Romulańskie Imperium miało do tej pory zadeklarowaną neutralność w konflikcie choć statki Dominium przemierzały ich terytorium. Zdając sobie sprawę, że wojna została utracona bez pomocy z Imperium Romulan, kapitan Sisko dokonała aktu przymusu z pomocą Garaka, wplątał Dominium w zamach na wysokiego rangą Romulańskiego senatora. Ich plan się powiódł i Romulanie dołączyli do sojuszu. W ciągu kilku godzin od przystąpienia do wojny przeciwko Dominium Romulanie zaatakowali piętnaście baz wzdłuż granicy Kardasjańsko-Romulańskiej otwierając nowy front i zmusza do zmiany lini granic od Federacji do Imperium Klingonu. W na niektórych swoich najbardziej brutalnych misjach Romulanie używali oddziałów uderzeniowych Reman jako mięso armatnie. (VOY: Message in a Bottle; DS9: In the Pale Moonlight) Romulanie są teraz częścią Sojuszu Federacji mając niezbędne zasoby i statki mogli przejść do ofensywy. Federacja i Klingoni chcieli kontynuować jednak Romulanie mieli na początku wątpliwości. Romulanie wierzyli, że inwazja na Kardasie tylko doprowadzić do przerażającej ilości ofiar. W końcu kapitanowi Sisko udało się ich przekonać, że jedyną drogą do osiągnięcia trwałego zwycięstwa przeciwko Dominium było najechać ich terytorium i zacząć niszczyć ich stocznie i obiekty klonowania. Siły Dominium były przymusowo wysyłane na front Romulan. Tylko pięć szwadronów Jem'Hadar było dostępne do obrony systemu Chin'toka, która stała się pierwszym celem ataku połączonych floty inwazyjnej Federacji, Klingonów i Romulan. Bez posiłków z Kwadrantu Gamma Kardasjanie uciekali się do wdrażania orbitalnych platform bojowych zmniejszając potrzebę statków kosmicznych by bronić systemu. Platformy są dobrze uzbrojone i niemal udało się odeprzeć flotę inwazyjną. Jednak Garak odkrył słabość, która pozwoliła zniszczyć siatkę platform. W efekcie flota wyszedł zwycięsko z pierwszej bitwie na Chin'toka. Wojska Federacji transportowały się na dół i przejęły kontrolę nad obu planet w układzie gwiazdy. To był pierwszy nacisk na terytorium Kardasjańskie. (DS9: Tears of the Prophets) Po początkowym sukcesie w zdobyciu systemu Chin'toka, inwazja na Kardasję utknęła w martwym punkcie. Ofiar stale przybywało natomiast siłą Dominium udawało się utrzymać sojusz w systemie Chin'toka. Dominium naciskało na swoje stocznie produkowały ponad swoje ograniczenia próbując skonstruować wystarczającą ilość okrętów aby powrócić do systemu. Na tym etapie wojna wkroczyła w sytuacje bez wyjścia. W pierwszej połowie 2375 roku żadna ze stron nie miała środków aby ruszyć na drugą. Flota Klingonów próbowała postępu przeciwko siłom Dominium na Monac IV ale została odparta i poniósła co najmniej trzydzieści procent ofiar. Okręty sojuszu i siły lądowe w systemie Chin'toka znalazł się pod ciągłym atakiem okrętów Dominium i sił lądowych które były zdeterminowane odzyskać swoje terytorium. (DS9: Image in the Sand, The Siege of AR-558) Bardzo ważnym wydarzeniem, które zmieniło kształt wojny była wyniszczająca choroba atakująca założycieli. Było stwierdzone później, że sekcja 31 była zamieszana w te chorobę. Umiejętności założycieli jako liderów były zagrożone. Dowódcy wojskowi dostawali surowe kary za panoczenie się wroga. (DS9: Treachery, Faith and the Great River) Stopniowo Damar zaczął otwarcie krytykować wysiłek wojenny i szydził przywództwem Założycieli. Cardassia poniosła ciężkie straty w czasie wojny. Damar uważał, że nie było ani jednej Cardassiańskiej rodziny, że nie straciła kogoś w tym konflikcie. Przywódcy Dominion zaczęli szukać nowego sojusznika, a w późnym 2375 roku weszli do negocjacji z Breen, a tajemniczy ale potężny gatunek. W następnych miesiącach, został utworzony sojusz i Breen przejmowali więcej i więcej odpowiedzialności Cardassian, ich przywództwo i nawet terytorium Cardassian. Szala przechyliła się na korzyść Dominion, ale Cardassianie z każdym dniem stawali się coraz bardziej niespokojni. (DS9: 'Til Death Do Us Part) The Breen entered the war with a shocking attack on Starfleet Headquarters itself. Most of the Breen attack force was destroyed by Starfleet forces, but not before the Breen had already inflicted a great deal of damage and casualties. The Breen considered the attack a success despite the fact that so few of their ships survived the assault. That they were willing to sacrifice so many of their ships and troops in order to strike at the very heart of the Federation proved to the allies one thing; the Breen were a race of warriors. The Breen's second operation was a counterattack against the Allied forces in control of the Chin'toka system. The Breen broke through Federation lines in two places and the allies immediately began assembling reinforcements. A Federation Alliance assault fleet arrived at Chin'toka to fend off the advancing Dominion fleet. During this battle, the Breen unleashed their energy-draining weapons that quickly immobilized and disable the entire Allied fleet. The Federation, Klingon and Romulan ships were rendered completely defenseless against conventional weapons. The Dominion won the Second Battle of Chin'toka with ease, destroying all but one of the three hundred and twelve allied vessels, thus regaining control of the system. The Klingons by sheer luck stumbled upon a modification that made them immune to the weapon. Subsequently it was up to the Klingon fleet to hold the front lines on their own until a countermeasure could be found for Starfleet and Romulan ships. To do this, General Martok brought 1,500 starships to the border as the Allies' defense. Even with this sizable fleet, the Klingon force was outnumbered twenty-to-one by the Dominion, Breen and Cardassian forces. To compensate, Martok would have his fleet operate in small battle groups, remaining cloaked until they would engage the enemy, in an attempt to keep them off balance. (DS9: The Changing Face of Evil, When It Rains…) Although the war turned significantly in the Dominion's favor with the Breen's entry into the war, the Dominion's obvious favoring of the Breen finally frustrated Damar to the point that he formed an active resistance on Cardassia. A number of Cardassian officers, including Gul Rusot, who shared Damar's frustration, remained loyal to him. Joining his rebellion, they attacked the cloning facilities on Rondac III. Although the fleet was successful in destroying the facility, half of Damar's entire military force was destroyed in the battle. Despite this, the Dominion realized they could not hope to win the war against the allies until the internal rebellion was crushed. This gave the allies the time they needed to obtain a counter measure to the Breen's energy dissipator, although without a working version of the weapon the research proceeded slowly. (DS9: The Changing Face of Evil) Koniec wojny "Legate Damar may be the key to saving the Alpha Quadrant" :– Benjamin Sisko, 2375 Realizing Damar's rebellion would be crushed without a necessary change in strategy and outside support, the Federation dispatched Kira Nerys (with a new commission as a Starfleet commander), Elim Garak, and Odo to help train the Cardassian liberation forces in guerrilla tactics, while also providing food replicators and weapons to sustain the rebellion. With Kira's knowledge of guerrilla warfare passed on to Damar's forces, the rebellion began destroying individual ships via sabotage, and was successful in the destruction of the Tevak shipyards. (DS9: Tacking Into the Win) thumb|[[Damar rallying support on Cardassia against the Dominion in 2375]] Unfortunately for the allies, Chancellor Gowron took control of the Klingon forces in an attempt to defeat the Dominion without assistance from the Federation or Romulan Empire. During his brief campaign, he ordered General Martok to engage the Dominion at Avenal Seven – a world deep inside Dominion territory. Outnumbered six-to-one, the raid on Avanal Seven was an utter failure, losing seven ships, with another five seriously damaged. It soon became clear that Gowron had come to view Martok as a political threat and by launching these raids, he hoped to have the general discredited or killed. Realizing that these useless raids could not continue, Captain Sisko ordered Lieutenant Commander Worf to "deal" with Chancellor Gowron. After killing him in battle, Worf declared Martok the new Chancellor of the Klingon Empire. (DS9: When It Rains..., Tacking Into the Wind) With the help of Odo, the Cardassian rebellion was able to capture a Jem'Hadar attack ship fitted with one of the Breen's energy dampening weapons from the Kelvas repair facility. With the weapon delivered to the Federation, a counter-measure was able to be produced for both Federation and Romulan ships, thus returning the tactical advantage into the Allies' favor. Shortly afterward however, the rebel Cardassian forces were completely wiped out by the Dominion after Gul Revok betrayed them, allowing all eighteen rebel bases to be found and destroyed. After successfully destroying the rebel bases, the Dominion realized that the Federation Alliance had developed a counter measure to the Breen's weaponry. As a result, they withdrew all of their forces from Klingon, Federation and Romulan space and created a new defense perimeter within Cardassian territory. The perimeter was heavily fortified, requiring a major Allied offensive to break through and result in the loss of thousands of ships. The Dominion had hoped that the Federation would not attempt such an offensive, giving them the time they needed to rebuild a sufficient armada to destroy Allied forces. The Federation Alliance decided instead to proceed with an invasion, in spite of the heavy losses that they would suffer. A three-pronged attack into Cardassia was organized and led by Vice Admiral William Ross, Captain Benjamin Sisko, Chancellor Martok, and (presumably) Velal. (DS9: Tacking Into the Wind, The Dogs of War) A Federation Alliance invasion fleet departed Deep Space 9 and engaged a combined Jem'Hadar, Cardassian, and Breen fleet at the Dominion's new defensive perimeter. Allied losses mounted as the battle raged on, with the Dominion managing to destroy one third of the Allied invasion force, including the Romulan flagship. (DS9: What You Leave Behind) Although Damar's military rebellion had been crushed, his brief but effective campaign had left quite an impression on the Cardassian people. After a raid on a Jem'Hadar barracks on Cardassia Prime in late-2375, Damar was able to rally the support of the entire civilian population on Cardassia. (DS9: The Dogs of War) During the Alliance invasion, these civilians caused a planet-wide blackout, cutting off all communication from the Dominion Headquarters to their fleets in combat. In retaliation for this, the Female Changeling ordered the destruction of Lakarian City as a deterrent to further acts of rebellion. This action had the opposite effect however – when the Cardassian fleet learned about the fate of Lakarian City, it switched sides to assist the Federation Alliance and opened fire on the Jem'Hadar and Breen ships. With the Cardassian fleet turned against them, the Dominion had no choice but order a full retreat back to Cardassia Prime, where they were surrounded by the pursuing Federation, Klingon, Romulan, and Cardassian ships. The situation was now hopeless for the Dominion, but the Founder refused to surrender. Instead she ordered every Jem'Hadar and Breen soldier to fight to the last man. She also ordered the Jem'Hadar to begin exterminating the Cardassian population for their betrayal. Jem'Hadar troops rampaged through the streets of Cardassia Prime killing millions. Finally, members of the resistance were able to break into Dominion headquarters and capture the Founder, though she still refused to order her troops to surrender, therefore Odo beamed down to link with her. While linked, Odo cured the Founder of the virus and convinced her to order the remaining Dominion forces to stand down. She agreed to turn herself over to Federation authorities to stand trial for war crimes. In exchange, Odo would return to the Great Link and cure the rest of their people of the virus that had been crippling them. (DS9: What You Leave Behind) Następstwa po wojnie "This is a moment worth savouring. To victory! Hard fought, and well earned." "Suddenly I'm not thirsty." :- Martok and Benjamin Sisko, 2375 The instrument of surrender, the Treaty of Bajor, was signed on Deep Space 9 only days after the Battle of Cardassia. Following the end of the war, the Dominion was forced back into the Gamma Quadrant, the Cardassian Union was in shambles, and the Klingon Empire was estimated to be set back by at least a decade. The war also prompted a change in leadership in the Klingon High Council, as Lieutenant Commander Worf killed Chancellor Gowron for squandering the Empire's resources on a political vendetta against General Martok in the final weeks of the war. Worf passed the Chancellorship onto Martok immediately after Gowron's death. (DS9: Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges, Tacking Into the Wind, What You Leave Behind) Although both the Federation and the Romulan Empire suffered a heavy death toll, Section 31 operative Luther Sloan speculated that these two powers would be the ones struggling for control of a post-war Alpha Quadrant. Even before the wars end, many in both the Federation and the Romulan Empire believed that their alliance was only a temporary war-time coalition. There was concern that the Romulans would not cede worlds they liberated from the Dominion, such as Benzar, back to the Federation. By 2379, the Neutral Zone was still in effect, and serious peace talks did not begin until late that year. (DS9: The Reckoning, Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges, Star Trek X: Nemesis) Foremost in the aftermath, however, was the state of Cardassia Prime. Eight hundred million civilians were dead, and the entire Cardassian Union was in danger of total collapse. The Alpha Quadrant had lost a major power, and the effects on galactic politics would continue to be seen for many years to come. (DS9: What You Leave Behind) Appendices See also *Starships in the Dominion War *Story arcs Background information Ira Steven Behr and Ronald D. Moore were the writers most involved with the creation and development of the Dominion War. Rick Berman wanted the war to be over within three or four episodes at the most. Behr and Moore knew the series would never be able to wrap up the war in that many episodes. Berman also criticized the "depressing" and "violent" stories. Moore later said "It's a fuckin' war! What do you mean it's too violent?!" http://www.trekweb.com/stories.php?aid=3fd2828e8365a&tid=3fd297e330a24&cid=3fd39cec1a6ac Majel Barrett criticized the arc in a letter published in Star Trek Communicator, claiming that Gene Roddenberry would have never approved of a continuing war in a Star Trek series. Berman has espoused similar sentiments, noting that his opposition "was all based purely on the fact that Gene had been very specific to me about not wanting Star Trek to be a show about intergalactic wars, interspecies wars. He didn’t want it to be about humans fighting wars against other species." Responding to the former, Moore admitted, "She's probably right. It would've been very hard to argue Gene into going this way and maybe he'd have never gone for it. However, I would've still argued for doing the Dominion War with him and if he'd rejected it, I would've thought he was wrong. I respect Gene and his work, but I don't think he was always right and I'm not going to pretend that I do. The Dominion War has been one of the better storylines we've come up with whether Gene would've agreed or not." Apocrypha In Rising Son, it is revealed that the inhabitants of the Gamma Quadrant refer to the war as the "Quadrant War". The war is frequently mentioned in Pocket Books novels and reference books, and there is also a section on it in the Star Trek: Star Charts. Novels * Tales of the Dominion War * Star Trek: The Dominion War ** Behind Enemy Lines ** Call to Arms ** Tunnel Through the Stars ** Sacrifice of Angels * What You Leave Behind * The Battle of Betazed * Hollow Men Video games * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Dominion Wars External links * * * bg:Войната с Доминиона cs:Válka s Dominionem de:Dominion-Krieg en:Dominion War fr:Guerre du Dominion it:Guerra del Dominio ja:ドミニオン戦争 nl:Dominion oorlog sv:Dominionkriget Kategoria:Historia Międzygwiezdna